Isaac and I
by Meganelder
Summary: A personal story based on Isaac and a character I created.


Isaac was screaming and howling, so much so that his throat was scratched and sore. He was viciously banging on the door in hopes that he'd either break it down or that someone would hear him and let them out. In his panicked state, Isaac paid no attention to the fact that Violet was locked in the boiler room with him. It was a small space and the door was locked from the outside and Isaac could do nothing but let his fear and anxiety take over. Violet had her suspicions about Isaac, but there was no hiding the fact that he was a werewolf as he started to shift right before her very eyes. Violet knew she needed to calm him down before he completely lost control and hurt them both. "Isaac! Isaac stop!" She screamed as loud as she could, but Isaac didn't even flinch. Violet had to think fast; she put herself between Isaac and the door and put her hands to his chest. Isaac, who showed no signs of calming down, raised his hand and swung. Violet turned away just in time for his claws to miss her face and neck, and instead, hit and tear up the left side of her back. It was bad; Violet fell to the floor as blood started spilling out of her. Luckily, the wound wasn't fatal and Violet was still conscious and still willing to put her life on the line to break Isaac of his panic attack. "Isaac," Violet said in a soothing voice, "Isaac, this isn't you. You need to come back, listen to my heartbeat. It's not strong, I'm losing a lot of blood, just listen. Let it bring you back." Violet pulled herself off the floor and went over to an open area to sit. Although he was still in a panic, Isaac caught a faint sound and focused on it. Violet's fading heartbeat pulsed through Isaac's head and he turned away from the door to look at her. Violet smiled and looked around the floor to assess just how much blood she lost. His eyes followed hers and he started shifting back as his golden eyes changed back to its natural blue color. Isaac instinctively sat beside Violet on the floor and put his hand to her chest, getting a better feel for her heart rate and breathing. Without saying a word to each other, they sat there waiting to be let out. Isaac kept his hand to Violets chest, trying to alleviate as much of her pain as he could, and kept his body close to hers until Derek was able to get them out.

Months had passed and neither Isaac nor Violet had spoken of the incident in the boiler room. Once they found out it was Aiden who locked them in, no one brought it up again. Violet was fully healed, with three large scars from Isaac's claws stretching from just below the back of her neck, down the left side of her back to her rib cage. On this particular day at school, Isaac pulled Violet over to the side during passing, which was odd because they weren't exactly the closest of friends. "Violet we need to talk about what happened," Isaac said urgently. "Isaac you don't have to explain anything, it wasn't your fault. And about, you know, the other thing (giving a look that she remembers clear as day what he looks like as a werewolf), I won't tell. I swear." Violet said sweetly, like she didn't want any trouble. There was part of her that was scared of Isaac, but that was over shadowed by her overwhelming urge to want to know more about him. "You think I care about that? You think I care that you know about me, what I can do, what I look like? Vy, I just want to know that you're okay. I know we're not very close, I mean-ugh- I know you have eyes for Derek, but I just- I just want to make sure that you are always safe. I owe that to you after what I did." Isaac said firmly, looking for assurance from her. "Isaac, you don't owe me anything. I can take care of myself and I say that in the nicest way possible. Whatever happened that night, just let it go. It was out of both our hands. You have to stop thinking that there was something more you could have done-or- you know, not done." Violet said as she ran her hand over her back, touching her scars. Violet looked Isaac in the eye, searing right into his soul, "Isaac, I'll be alright." Violet smiled and walked away, leaving Isaac there to think about what just happened. That night, he didn't just reveal himself to a stranger, he didn't just have a panic attack, she didn't just snap him out of it causing her a severe injury in the process. Something happened, something neither of them could understand. No, they weren't close, but they shared a bond now.

Things were more dangerous now than ever before. With the police thinking there has been a slew of animal attacks, a curfew had been put in effect in hopes to prevent any more losses. The alpha pack was still out there and willing to hunt down or turn anyone who got in their way. After picking up a noticeable and growing connection between Isaac and Violet, Ethan and Aiden decided to act. Their plan was to destroy and break down the members of Derek's pack, which included Scott, Isaac, Peter and Cora. Slowly they've taken meaningful things from each one. Cora had been badly injured, clinging to life as Derek and Peter were at a loss desperately trying to save her. Allison had been held hostage from Scott and her father until Deaton tracked her down. Now they found a weapon against Isaac, more debilitating than his extreme fear of small spaces. It was Violet. And they weren't just going to hold her hostage or slash her up, they were going to turn her. Isaac and Violet had slowly gotten closer in the past weeks and were now seeing each other almost every day. Isaac was alluring and mysterious to Violet, but she had her own little power over him too. She was carefree and loved life. She thought little about any possible danger she could ever put herself in in whatever she did. He grew to love that about her, but it also worried him. He wanted to be her protector, her rock, someone she could always go to for help. One day Violet was made to stay after school for a trumpet lesson with the orchestra teacher. When she left, it was dark and cold outside. Not knowing the ins and outs of who's a werewolf and who's not, Violet agreed to take a ride home from Aiden, who had been at the school late for detention. The car ride was eery and it made Violet uncomfortable. She sensed something was immediately wrong when Aiden took a turn toward the abandoned mall. Aiden turned to her and began to speak very solfly and calmly, "Vy, my brother and I have watched you and Isaac very closely lately, and we decided that you know too much- about everything. Now, we want to keep our secret, well- you know, a secret." "I won't- I swear. I won't tell-" Violet said nervously. "I know you won't tell. You wanna know how I know that?," Aiden said interrupting her, "we're going to turn you." He said very matter-of-factly. Violet's heart sank and before she could scream out for Isaac or anyone else who might hear her, Aiden grabbed the back of her hair with one hand and with the other, put it tightly around her mouth. He dragged Violet out of the car and into the mall. "Shh. Violet, it's for the best. If you survive, you will know how it feels to be one of us, you and Isaac can be together forever. And come on, haven't you ever wondered..." Aiden said devilishly. "Please! Stop! I don't want this, you don't understand. Please! Isaac, Derek, Scott, they'll find out, they'll come after you! Please!" Violet begged. Aiden pushed Violet against the wall and got very close. "This will only take a second," he wispered in her ear as he let out a slight laugh. He kissed her neck as she began to cry. "I won't get to be with Isaac! If you do this, I'll have to join your pack. I won't ever see Isaac again. God, please don't do this!" Violet screamed in a corse voice, but it was too late. Aiden dug his teeth into her right shoulder as he slipped his hand up her leg towards the hem of her skirt. Violet screamed partly because she was in pain from the bite, but mostly because Aiden was crossing the line and violating her. Just then, Isaac and Derek burst through the old glass doors to see what had just happened. Derek ran right for Aiden and tackled him to the floor. Isaac ran to Violet, hoping that it wasn't too late. To Isaac's dismay, Violet was bleeding from the bite on her shoulder and he realized that the transformation had already started. He let Violet sink to the floor with him right there with her. Violet took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at Isaac. They had turned beautiful, bright blue, nothing Isaac has ever seen. Isaac grabbed Violet from the floor, but she could not stand. He had to get her out of there and fast before the rest of the alphas arrived. Luckily, Derek had fought off Aiden and sent him running. Isaac drove Violet back to the loft to tend to her wounds and make sure she was okay. As he layed her on the bed, she began to shake and struggle to catch her breath. She was in shock, the stress was too much for her to take and Isaac was at a loss for what to do. Violet grabbed her stomach and held it tight. Isaac lifted up her shirt only to see that there was a decent sized shard of glass stuck in her abdomen. Aiden must have stabbed her before biting her to make sure she'd die from the bite instead of turning. Unbelievably, Violet clung to life and since the bite didn't kill her, Isaac knew it wouldn't be long until she turned fully into a werewolf. "Why isn't she healing?" Isaac wondered impatiently. Isaac removed the glass from her and she slowly began to heal. In a physical sense, Violet was looking completely fine, but she was still shaking, still in a trance of panic and fear and although this was something Isaac was very familiar with himself, he never had to snap anyone else out of it. In a desperate attempt to get her to calm her down, Isaac kissed her. As she was looking at him with her blazing blue eyes, Isaac held Violet's hand with one of his and with the other, he softly stroked the side of her face. He kissed her so softly and sweetly. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and looked at him like she always did, with her human, gray colored eyes; she looked through to his soul. "Why did you do that?" She whispered. "You did it for me once." Isaac replied, smiling at her. Isaac layed himself down next to Violet and they looked at each other as he pulled her closer, putting his head to hers. "Vy, I was so worried you wouldn't come back. You promised me you'd always be okay and tonight I almost lost you." Isaac said in a calm voice almost sounding as if he was going to cry. "We're even now, Isaac. You don't have to stick around and watch me anymore, no matter how bad I want you to stay. You don't owe me anything anymore. I'm one of you now, I realize that. I'm not a weak human anymore, Isaac, I can walk alone." Violet said in a tired voice. "You think I'm going to leave you now? After everything that just happened? Wait...you want me to stay? You just said that." Isaac said sounding a bit confused. "The only reason you kept me in sight was because you thought you owed me something, like you we're in debt to me. I tried so hard not to get attached because I knew there was a chance you didn't actually want me. So tell me, if you're not going to stay out of obligation, why are you staying?" Violet asked sweetly. Isaac took a long pause and stroked the side of Violets face again. "Because I love you, Vy," he said shyly. "I do, I love you." He said again. "And all this time I spent trying to keep my distance while also trying to protect you- I just- I don't know. I was trying so hard not to. But it's you, Vy. How could I not love you?" Violet looked at Isaac as if she was confused. "Violet, promise me you'll never do that to me again. I can't lose you, not to Adian or the alphas or anyone else. I can't live with myself if anything happened to you. Promise me, Vy." Isaac said firmly. Violet smiled and gave Isaac a look she'd never given him before. "Isaac, I'm in love with you."


End file.
